


Out of the Fire and into the Aurors

by F00PY



Series: Analogical Hogwarts [21]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aurors (Police), Burns, Fiendfyre, Gen, Genius Logic | Logan Sanders, Harry potter verse, Healer, Hogwarts AU, Homophobia, Logan is Tricky, M/M, Ravenclaw Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Ravenclaw Logic | Logan Sanders, barely edited, injuries, the government sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F00PY/pseuds/F00PY
Summary: “What are your names!?” The same Auror shouted and Virgil licked his lips.“I’m Virgil Prince,” Virgil managed. “And this is my b-”“His friend,” Logan interrupted hastily. There was a moment of silence as Logan struggled up into a sitting position, barely moving his legs an inch. “Best friend. Logan Berry. Virgil here is an adopted child of the Drake’s.”
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Virgil & Logan & Janus & Patton
Series: Analogical Hogwarts [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954183
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	Out of the Fire and into the Aurors

The fire had stopped spreading.

Well, sort of, Virgil reamended. The fire had stopped spreading the way they were traveling. He could still see it ravaging the city in all other directions, but for some reason, perhaps a barrier or a spell (Logan would know) the fire was no longer following them.

That didn’t seem to matter to Logan. His boyfriend was still running just as fast as he had been before, still in unicorn form, while Virgil rode bareback as close to Logan’s body as he could feasibly get.

“L!” Virgil shouted down at him. “L, you can stop!”

Logan kept running.

As best he could, Virgil pulled himself closer to Logan’s ear. The bucking motion of Logan running nearly threw Virgil off, but he managed to hold on and get to the location he needed.

“Starlight,” Virgil shouted as gently as he could, “the fire’s stopped coming.”

Logan began to slow down. Ten seconds later, he had come to a complete stop and Virgil slid off of Logan's back and maneuvered to the front of him. He ran a hand down Logan’s sweaty face and Logan transformed back into a human before promptly collapsing on the sidewalk beneath him.

His limbs spread out like a starfish, eyes closed, and Logan’s chest rose and fell in desperate attempts to take in air. Virgil squatted next to him and ran a hand through Logan’s damp hair.

“You did good, Starlight,” Virgil murmured. “We’re safe.”

Logan pushed his head weakly into Virgil’s hand and Virgil let his fingers brush down his boyfriend’s cheek.

Everything hurt.

His butt from being pounded by a horse’s back, his arms were tense from holding onto Logan’s neck, his back burned from being so close to the fire- and Virgil was pretty sure the back of his t-shirt had all but come off. His heart still pounded rapidly in his chest, though that had finally begun to calm down.

Or it had until five Aurors apparated in a pentagon around them, all with their wands drawn, and all of their faces stern.

“What’re your names?!” One of them commanded. He was white with dark blonde hair, toned muscles, and a very steady grip on his wand that had Virgil’s entire body clenching up.

He went to respond, he really, really did, but then one of the others moved and the “Virgil” died in his throat and nothing but a tiny inaudible squeak left it. On instinct, he drew one arm around himself and the other grabbed Logan’s hand and pulled it up to his chest.

“What are your names!?” The same Auror shouted and Virgil licked his lips.

“I’m Virgil Prince,” Virgil managed. “And this is my b-”

“His friend,” Logan interrupted hastily. There was a moment of silence as Logan struggled up into a sitting position, barely moving his legs an inch. “Best friend. Logan Berry. Virgil here is an adopted child of the Drake’s.”

That got a couple of reactions, glances between Aurors and wands beginning to fall, but not from the toned blonde. His wand remained steady and all it took was a glare from him to get the other wands raised again. 

Virgil swallowed at the sight of it. On instinct alone, his hand curled around the base of his own wand and he chided himself; five trained Aurors against two students wouldn’t end well.

His hand stayed around his wand though.

“Pull out all weapons and throw them in my direction,” he commanded. “We have some questions for you both.”

Logan closed his eyes. “I know you want to blame us for the fire, but I can very well assure you that we were not at all involved. Your efforts would be better spent on making sure the fire is contained until it can burn itself out.”

Virgil both wanted to kiss Logan for his courage and slap him across the face for his insolence.

“Turn. All. Weapons. Over. To. Me. Now.” The man responded. “I won’t repeat myself again.

“I can prove we weren’t involved in the fire,” Logan said tiredly. “Fiendfyre is a very difficult spell- you have to use your own wand in order to cast it properly, and whoever set off the fire definitely cast it properly. So- Virgil, can I borrow your wand?”

Wordlessly, Virgil passed it to him. He risked a glance over at the blonde Auror and gulped at his expression. Frankly, Virgil wouldn’t be surprised if actual steam came out of the Aurors ears and his face was so red it could’ve passed for a tomato.

“Now, you’ll remember,” Logan said, “that the Drake family and the Berry family are very well known. Having any of their children be accused of crimes without evidence would result in quite the communal outburst, and I’d imagine the Auror who picked the wrong fires and the wrong scapegoats would be fired. _Prior Incantato._ ”

A shimmering light exploded out the end of Virgil’s wand and Logan’s mouth crept upwards.

“ _Arania Exumai?_ I thought you liked spiders.”

“Patton was freaking out,” Virgil said defensively. He glanced over at the blonde Auror again. “I was using the spell to scare it away from him before we left for the-”

“Before we left to explore the city, yes,” Logan interrupted and Virgil nearly slapped himself. “Virgil, would you mind casting the same spell on my wand?”

While none of the Aurors seemed happy with the pair of them, Logan's earlier warning of firing seemed to keep them still. With a quiet breath, Virgil reached out for both of them wands, pressed the tips together, and whispered, “ _Prior Incantato._ ”

A dark blue blast shot from the wand.

“ _Multicorfors,_ ” Logan told everyone. “I was attempting an experiment to see if the spell only changed the color clothing, or if it could also do other objects, like water, a piece of salmon, a tree, and a strand of pearls.”

_Of course you were. Bloody nerd._

There was a silence.

“Jeffery,” one of the other Aurors said, a man with dark brown hair and pale skin, “Jeffery, let me take the kids while you look for the real offender. I’ll question them and see if they know anything.”

Some of the tightness in Virgil’s chest dissipated, but he quickly wound it back up. He couldn’t relax, not at least until he and Logan were finally back safe at home. And, if Virgil was being honest, probably not then either.

Logan’s eyes narrowed. Suddenly, a very knowing look crossed his face and Logan turned his head to glance at all of the Aurors.

“Interesting,” he muttered.

“What?” Jeffery snapped. “You got something else on your mind?”  
Virgil closed his eyes. Professor Snape had asked Logan that once. It was five minutes after Logan had gotten up in front of the class and showed everyone exactly what _Professor Snape_ was doing wrong and the proper way to brew a potion. Snape had gone on a rant about insolent children, and Logan had shaken his head, which had led up to the stupid question.

And then Logan had seemed to make it his mission to use the rest of class time with his answer.

“I have hundreds of things on my mind, many of them of which you wouldn’t even begin to comprehend. For example-”

“Logan, be intelligent,” Virgil interrupted with a glance towards the Auror who had spoken in their defense. “Don’t be a smartass.”

Logan’s eyes flickered over to him, back to the Auror, and he promptly collapsed back onto the pavement with a breath. “Good point. Will the Warrant Auror 2nd Class be allowed to take us in for witness questioning?” He aimed his question back at the blonde, who let out a huff and stowed his wand away.

“Don’t let them go,” he warned the brown-haired one.

“But we’re going in for witness questioning?” Logan asked again, more pointedly this time. “Not as offenders but as _witnesses?_ ”

Jeffery nodded, if begrudgingly.

“Good.” Logan closed his eyes. “That’s good.”

Virgil disagreed. Completely. Yeah, they were no longer on the offender list but he gave it an hour before Jeffery stormed back into their interview cells and condemned them. Even if the government wasn’t involved, they’d still want a scapegoat and two gay teenagers would work perfectly for their slander campaign. 

The other four Aurors disapparated, leaving the two of them alone with the dark-haired male. He cracked the two of them an uneasy smile.

“Sorry about all that. Jeffery just wants to get to the bottom of all this.”

Logan, back to laying starfished on the pavement, gave the man a once over before saying; “Do you know Decree 19 Clause 24?”

The man blinked. “I don’t have everything memorized-”

“If someone below the age of 17 is being interviewed as a witness- meaning a child- and they request their parent or guardian to be present during the questioning, it is Law that the Auror must wait until the parents and guardians are with the child before they can begin or continue.” 

Virgil wouldn’t have been surprised if his statement had been quoted word for word from the law book. Some of the tension he had been holding dissipated, although Virgil’s breath remained unsteady.

“We request our parents and guardians,” Logan finished. His eyes fell shut again. “So we can talk later.”

Virgil had to hide his grin.

Mr. Drake arrived still wearing Healer’s robes, wand in hand, and somebody else still wet blood dripping down his arm. Virgil was about to apologize when the man grasped Virgil and pulled him into a tight bone-crunching hug.

“Janus said he lost sight of you. Marien and I have been very worried.”

“I’m fine.” Virgil closed his eyes and breathed in slowly. “Sorry to worry you.”

Mr. Drake pulled fully back just to make sure Virgil could see him roll his eyes before. “When we get home, I’m checking you over. Both of you. Now, why does Logan look dead?”

“I… um…” Mr. Drake didn’t know they were animagus. “I tripped while we were running, and Logan managed to grab me, but there wasn’t enough time to set me down and he had to carry me out.”

A tiny impressed smile appeared on Logan’s face.

“Hmm. I’ll be checking you over too, Boy.” Mr. Drake shot at him. “Got it?”

“Fully understood.”

The Auror coughed. “Nice to meet you, Mr. Drake. My name is Warrant Auror Oscar Roberts. I’m just going to question your- question Virgil about what happened here. It’ll be light-”

“Decree 19 Clause 25,” Logan interrupted. “Any parents or guardian has the right to refuse to have their child be interviewed as a witness unless the Auror gets special permission from a judge.”

Virgil nearly laughed. Warrant Auror Roberts did _not_ look happy; his lips had pursed and Virgil watched his hands curl as if attempting to hold the wand located in his front pocket. 

“Right. Well. I deny you permission to interview Virgil, at least until tomorrow when he’s calmed down a bit and I’ve had time to look over him,” Mr. Drake said cheerfully. “Logan, do you want us to wait for you?”

“No, it’ll take my mom another 2 hours before she gets here,” Logan responded. His eyes closed again. “I’ll see you later.”

There was a quiet pause.

“Alright,” Mr. Drake said softly. “You come say hi as soon as she’s done”

Logan nodded against the floor.

Virgil so wanted to kiss him, or at the very least hug him, but he knew that Logan was pretending they weren’t gay and weren’t involved in the protest, so he settled for a featherlight touch of the hand before grabbing Mr. Drake’s arm and leaving Logan behind.

In the five years Virgil had known him, in the many times going over to Logan’s house, or hanging out with Logan after school, not once had Virgil ever seen Logan’s mother before.

She was tall and white, with long dark brown hair that fell in large glossy curls down her back. Shiny silver high heels matched triangular silver earrings and highlights on her long black dress. In one hand, Logan’s mom held a champagne glass that held no sign of her natural-pink lipstick.

Logan leaned heavily into her side and it took Virgil a couple of seconds to realize that it wasn’t from exhaustion.

Mr. Drake had spent an hour on Virgil’s back. Apparently, while the fire had not been close enough to touch them, it had been close enough to meld his skin and cloth together, and the only thing that had kept Virgil from fully feeling it was his pure adrenaline.

Now, his back was bandaged with a cool cream covering it and Mr. Drake promised it would be healed by morning. 

But Virgil hadn’t even stopped to think…

Logan’s butt and legs had been even closer to the fire than he was. 

A nagging question prodded Virgil's mind and suddenly, everything Logan had done during the exchange with the Aurors had different meanings. Flopping on the ground, to hide the wounds coating his backside. Sitting up slowly, to keep his legs from scraping against the ground. Closing his eyes, to hide the pain Virgil could see so clearly now churning behind them.

“Why didn’t you tell me?!” Virgil exploded.

He felt awful when Logan looked over at him. Now wasn’t the time to tell off his idiot for being a fucking idiot. Right now, Logan just needed help.

“I wasn’t hiding it from you,” Logan promised. “Any sign of weakness in front of the Aurors could’ve meant a huge difference. If they knew I was hurt, they’d be able to argue that I needed medical care right away and they would’ve been able to question me- probably us- before our parents could deny them permission.”

Virgil bit his lip. “Are you okay?”

“I haven’t taken any permanent damage,” Logan replied. 

That did _not_ make Virgil feel any better.

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Mr. Drake humphed. He stepped forward. “Do you mind, Mrs. Berry, if I take Logan off your hands? Your perfectly welcome to stay-”

“It’s fine,” Mrs. Berry cut in. “Logan, you’ll come straight home when Mr. Drake is done, alright? I’ll need the full story from you since you decided to give those officers your name.”

Logan nodded.

Virgil stepped forward instantly and took Logan’s leaning body into his hands. It was a bit difficult to hold him up- Logan was still a bit taller than Virgil, although Virgil had shot up quite a lot over the past few years (especially with a steady diet from Hogwarts and the Drakes) and the angle was slightly off.

Mrs. Berry apparated away and some of the tension in Logan’s body soared out.

Slowly, Virgil and Logan made their way into the living room where Logan was settled onto the couch where Mr. Drake could get a good look at Logan’s legs. Virgil settled into the floor in front of Logan's face, where he could weave his fingers through Logan’s hair and constantly pepper kisses against his cheeks.

“Huh,” Mrs. Drake mumbled.

Logan pursed his lips slightly.

“How have your pants not burned into your legs?” Mr. Drake muttered. “You should be worse than Virgil, judging by your story and your symptoms.”

Virgil’s heart stopped beating.

“I was experimenting with a new spell to make my pants into a different material,” Logan lied. “If I were to guess, a side effect made the heat of the fire pass through my pants and just hit my skin.”

“I told him not to mess with that spell.” The voice came from the doorway and Virgil looked over to see Janus standing there, arms crossed over his chest. “Moron.”

Logan cracked a grin. “You’re okay.”

“No shit, Sherlock. You told me to go on a hike before the fire started so Patton and I were able to get out in time.” Janus paused. “The pipsqueak went home by the way. Once Virgil got back and told us that you were okay and outsmarting idiot Aurors. His mother was very eager to see him.”

There was a short silence, filled with the sound of Mr. Drake cutting Logan’s pants off. Logan whimpered quietly at the first touch and Virgil ran his hand down Logan’s face and pressed a kiss to his temple.

Janus leaned over to get a look and winced. “Did you catch on fire?”

“I was about three feet away from a raging Fiendfyre,” Logan responded. “If I had caught, I’d be dead.”

Janus walked over and sat beside Virgil. He met Logan’s eyes and shifted his head to the side quietly.

Normally, Virgil would have no idea what that meant but at the moment he was having the same questions Janus was having.

Who had started the fire?

Was it really the government?

Why had they started it?

What fallout was to be expected?

Would the fire look good or bad for them?

“I can give you answers,” Logan said. He hissed quietly as Mr. Drake put the same cooling cream on his legs and seemed to force himself to relax. “But none of them are 100%.”

Janus rolled his eyes.

“They’re not. I’m right a lot of the time, but I still miss things.”

It was Virgil's turn to roll his eyes and Logan rolled his own right back at them.

“Right. It probably wasn’t the government directly, but they were certainly involved. If I were to guess, I’d say Minister Fudge used side channels to reach out to a terrorist group- that or Auror Jeffery- one of the Aurors we ran into- acted alone, but that seems highly unlikely. He definitely knows who was behind it, he’s definitely covering for them, and he thinks it was the wrong play, which is why he was so mad earlier. However, of the five Aurors, he’s the only one who knew about who started the fire.”

“So it’s on a need-to-know basis.”

“Exactly. If I were to guess, the play is to frame the MAHRQC- Magical Association of Human Rights for the Queer Community- as them attempting to take down the Ministry and it going wrong. That would show them as aggressors, but as unorganized aggressors that don’t care about their own people so that pretty much nobody would support them. The fact that we managed to get all the protesters away before the fire keeps the unorganized part from coming off, but it makes the aggressive part of the story that much more believable. And if it gets out that it was a terrorist group, the Government still doesn’t lose. It’s a win-win for them.”

Janus cursed. “So they’ll gain more footing.”

“Actually, there’s a very easy way to shut that down,” Logan said. He closed his mouth to keep a whimper from falling out as Mr. Drake wrapped bandages around his legs.

Virgil had already figured it out. “Veritaserum.”

“They’ll never go for that!” Janus sat back. “Or if they do, it’ll be the people who don’t know.”

“The point would be to destroy their credibility. If the leader of MAHRQC is willing to take Veritaserum and Fudge isn’t-”

“People will begin to question things,” Virgil finished. “God, you’re brilliant.”

Logan's smile was slightly pained, but still a real one. “We’ll need to write a letter to MAHRQC, but I think it’ll work.”

Virgil certainly hoped so. He could imagine the outcome if it didn’t, and just the thought of it made him want to wrap his friends and himself up and never let go.


End file.
